disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
A Taste of the Heights
"A Taste of the Heights" is the twelfth episode of the seventh season of ABC's Once Upon a Time and the one hundredth and forty-fifth episode of the series overall. It aired on March 9, 2018. It was written by David H. Goodman & Brigitte Hales, and directed by Nina Lopez-Corrado. On the day of Tiana's coronation, a confrontation with Dr. Facilier compels her to take a trip through the Bayou, where a surprising encounter changes her life and the hunt for an alligator takes a dark turn. In Hyperion Heights, Sabine reconnects with an old friend whose plans could jeopardize her culinary dreams. Meanwhile, Rogers and Weaver investigate a Blind Witch, leading them to a shocking discovery about the Coven. Plot Opening sequence The Rollin' Bayou is featured in the background. In the Characters' Past During the coronation of Tiana from princess to queen, Facilier shows up with a set of tarot cards to warn her of impending danger. Skeptical about his claims, Tiana decided to find out anyway with help from Cinderella and Hook. They soon stumble upon a major wreckage that was caused by a giant alligator, and discovers Naveen there, as he is also hunting down the creature. A reluctant Tiana allowed Naveen to lead them as he can track the footprints of the alligator, and it leads them to a narrow bog, and Tiana and Naveen take the risk by crossing the lake in hopes of capturing the creature. Tiana, who had suspected that Naveen was doing this as sport, learned from the Prince its out of seeking revenge for killing his brother. As they reached the middle of the lake, the gator went after Naveen and snatched him, but Tiana suddenly remembered seeing a spear that Naveen had that was similar to the one Facilier had and she used it to kill the creature but Naveen is now badly injured. When they returned to land, they are greeted by Facilier, who healed Naveen but at a price, which was to have the gator killed in order to retrieve a necklace. Tiana agreed to the favor but after he healed Naveen, Facilier used his magic to send him away until Naveen can repay him back. Days later after the coronation, Tiana asks her friends to help guard the kingdom as she prepares to meet her people. However, it turns out that Regina suspects that Facilier is not far away and can feel his presence. It also turns out that the necklace Facilier was trying to retrieve was actually Regina's, and she was hoping that he returned it to her as part of a deal that was made between the two. In The Present Day Henry has now taken on a new role as a podcaster, and as he uses the podcast to point out Victoria's suspiciously shady deals in the wake of her death, he also talks about Jacinda, of which he hopes to win her affections. At the food truck, Sabine is ready to sell her beignets when a former classmate from cooking school named Drew (Prince Naveen in this cursed realm) shows up with his food truck offering Cajun food. As the two complimented each other on their specialties, an officer showed up to shut Sabine's truck down over a delayed permit and she suspected Drew of doing this, but Drew, being noble about his upbringing and his decision to reject his family's path, helps Sabine find her permit. Unfortunately, it turns out that Drew is aligned with a mysterious character named Samdi, who is also Hyperion Heights' cursed Dr. Facilier. The presence of Samdi is getting the attention of Regina and Zelena, but they know that he isn't cursed either because when he showed up with an offer to pay for the bar, the sisters pretended to act as if they were cursed to see if he knew if they were, and their hunch was right (he got their cursed names wrong). Samdi offers Regina a chance to enjoy a evening with him at his apartment and she agrees. It also turns out that Samdi and Regina also have a history together as a couple because when she stopped by his apartment the two embraced and kissed each other. Meanwhile, as Henry and Jacinda become more of a couple, Lucy's chance of becoming a family is dashed when she reads the "Once Upon a Time" book and discovers a passage that reveals that if Henry and Jacinda kissed he'll die upon the breaking of the curse, so she stopped the two from kissing. Around the same time, Weaver and Rogers began investigating the recent death of the doctor from the hospital, and it leads them to a blind baker who has ties to the doctor because she also ties to the Coven of the Eight. The officers suspect that something isn't right, so when they break in to the shop they find her knocked out but unconscious by an oven as if someone was trying to kill her with carbon monoxide in order to cover their tracks. Upon examination of a similar symbol that both the doctor and the baker had tattooed, Rogers and Weaver both concluded that the witches are now being targeted by someone who wants to eliminate them but the question is why. Cast Starring *Lana Parrilla as Regina Mills/Roni *Colin O'Donoghue as Hook/Rogers *Andrew J. West as Henry Mills *Dania Ramirez as Cinderella/Jacinda Vidrio *Gabrielle Anwar as Lady Tremaine/Victoria Belfrey *Alison Fernandez as Lucy *Mekia Cox as Tiana/Sabine *Robert Carlyle as Weaver Guest Starring *Daniel Francis as Dr. Facilier/Mr. Samdi *Robin Givens as Eudora *Rebecca Mader as Kelly West *Jeff Pierre as Hunter/Naveen/Drew Co-Starring *Bruce Blain as Desk Sergeant *Nevin Burkholder as Villager *Chilton Crane as Hilda Braeburn *Trevor Roberts as Remy Gallery Once Upon a Time - 7x12 - A Taste of the Heights - Photography - Hilda Gingerbread House.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x12 - A Taste of the Heights - Photography - Hilda.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x12 - A Taste of the Heights - Photography - Discovering Hilda.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x12 - A Taste of the Heights - Opening Sequence.png Once Upon a Time - 7x12 - A Taste of the Heights - Heroes.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x12 - A Taste of the Heights - Facilier.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x12 - A Taste of the Heights - Ella, Tiana, Hook Vs. Naveen.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x12 - A Taste of the Heights - Naveen.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x12 - A Taste of the Heights - Tiana Vs Naveen.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x12 - A Taste of the Heights - Facilier Regina Kiss.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x12 - A Taste of the Heights - Weaver and Rogers.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x12 - A Taste of the Heights - Lucy and Henry.jpg 712Hilda.png Once Upon a Time - 7x12 - A Taste of the Heights - Sabine and Drew.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x12 - A Taste of the Heights - Event.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x12 - A Taste of the Heights - Hilda Unresponsive.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x12 - A Taste of the Heights - Henry Page.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x12 - A Taste of the Heights - Baron Samdi.jpg Category:Once Upon a Time episodes Category:Television episodes